


We Need Your Help (Tyler Breeze/OFC/Fandango)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breezango, F/M, Fluff, M/F, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Slight power dynamics, Smut, Surrogacy, Threesome, judgmental doctor, m/f/m, m/m - Freeform, mentioned Homophobia, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Prompt: A & B are the same sex and need a sperm donor or egg donor/surrogate. They ask C, a mutual friend, and they agree but ask to be involved in the life of the kid. During the progress of pregnancy, romance blossoms between them.In which, A & B are Tyler Breeze and Fandango and C is our lovely OFC, Kaiva Abbott.





	1. Intro

I had been against joining “Breezango” at first; only for the fact I was worried I would weigh them down. While they weren’t champions yet, they’re were extremely over with the crowd.

I was brought on as their manager and their “fashion student” at the same time; fashion and beauty advice in exchange for talking with the big wigs and getting them better matches. It was a huge step up from my position as Stephanie’s personal assistant, especially seeing as I wasn't even a wrestler.

From there, Breezango feuded with Rusev and Aiden, and their winning streak only continued to grow from there.

Behind the scenes, we had grown just a close as we had on stage. Seeing as I was new to the main roster, I had few friends, and even fewer friends that I actually hung out with outside work. Tyler and Fandango had seemingly became both my best friends and my unofficial protectors. 

I hadn’t realized how close we were though until they approached me with the biggest question of my life. 

…

“I’m sorry, you want what?!”

Tyler shushed me with wide eyes and red cheeks as Fandango clamped a hand over my mouth. 

Making a face of disgust, I shoved his hand away and gulped in air.

“Gross, you smell like lunch,” I commented, momentarily forgetting my shock.

Silence fell over us as I looked between the two of them once more, gauging their honesty and the transparency of their question.

“Look, there’s a whole list of reasons why we came to you for this, but the main reason is because we trust you,” Tyler finally sighed.

I leaned up against the cement wall and ran a hand nervously through my purple locks. My heart felt like it was galloping at one hundred miles an hour. 

Of course I wanted to blurt out yes immediately, but a part of me felt the offer might be too good. 

“Let me get this straight. You want me to be a surrogate for you two?”

Fandango nodded as Tyler made a noise of agreement, then both stepped closer. 

A moment of panic lurched my stomach uneasily but it fled once the taller man ran a hand along my shoulder.

“You’re beautiful, smart, and talented. You have great genetics, and the best part is like he said; We know you. We trust you. We don’t want some random woman off the streets, or even worse to play the lottery and chance some random egg donor.”

“A-And you really trust me with this? This is huge, guys. What if I can’t carry a baby? Or worse, what if I somehow screw it up? Like, there’s a lot of unknowns here! I could-”

Once more Fandango silenced me, but this time it was with a simple thumb pressed lightly over my lips. I went silent under the pressure of his command and the longing expression on his face. 

“We’ve thought about all of this. We want to try with you before we consider anyone else. Would you be willing to do that?” Tyler asked.

Hesitance stole my voice even as my lips were free to move. I swallowed hard as Tyler swooped in close, our noses barely an inch apart, and his hands cupped my jaw. 

“We want it to be you, Kaiva. Will you do the honors of carrying our baby?”

Sudden emotions at the situation struck hard and I blushed slightly as tears prickled at my eyes. 

“I– I- Yeah, I guess so. Damn you and those pretty eyes, Breeze,” I teased, sniffling quietly.

For a quick second, I thought he was going to kiss me, but he did something that shocked me even more. The gentle kiss against my forehead made my insides melt and my heart race.

I was further shook to the core when Fandango copied Tyler’s motion against my left temple.

“Thank you, Kaiva. You don’t know what this means to us!” Fandango murmured. 

It was hard to swallow down the emotions clawing at my throat, but I managed to hold back more than a quick nod until I was alone in the bathroom. 

…

Preparing for pregnancy seemed to be just a strenuous as getting pregnant. New vitamins, a new workout routine, a new diet, all that and more was needed to get ready.

Luckily Tyler and Fandango seemed to have done research on everything. As we laid together in the king sized hotel bed, laptop in my lap with a guy on each side, I looked through all the information they had compiled. 

“This is a lot to take in,” I sighed.

As I blinked away dry eyes, I let my head rest back against the head board and rubbed at my face in exhaustion. 

“You don’t have to look over all of this,” Tyler commented suddenly.

The laptop was lifted off my lap and I opened my eyes to find the blonde staring at me with a soft smile.

“We’re going to take care of everything. All you have to do is relax and take care of yourself,” Fandango added.

A light warmth covered my cheeks as he pulled me into his side and planted a loud kiss to the top of my head. 

“Have we said how glad we are that you agreed to this?” Tyler commented, hand coming up to rub my knee.

“You have, but it’s still nice to hear,” I teased back.

He flashed a grand smile and I relaxed against the older man, letting the weight of everything slip away under his hold. When his fingers started rubbing along my upper arm, I couldn’t help a happy sigh. Tyler’s hand started a similar path along my shin. Before long, my eyelids were drooping and I was struggling to keep my head upright. 

Every time my chin connected sharply with my chest, I would jerk back up, just to hear a little snicker from above me.

“Don’t laugh at me,” I groaned quietly.

Once I found myself jerking up out of a doze again, I wearily pulled off Fandango.

“I guess I should get to bed,” I sighed.

My eyes blearily sought out my shoes on the floor, just to cross when I was suddenly pulled back against the bed.

“You’re literally falling asleep on your feet. Just stay here,” Tyler urged.

I wanted to argue, even parted my lips to do so, but I found myself easily giving into the command. The bed shifted and I started to sit back up, but hands gently directed me back down. 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby girl; Just us. You’re safe here.”

Somewhere in the back of my sleep drugged mind I felt a tinge of joy at the sweet words before sleep took it’s final hold.


	2. Chapter One

“So I did some research of my own,” I said, plopping down on the couch beside Tyler and pushing a bowl of popcorn his way.

He glanced over with a little smile, grabbing a handful of the offered snack, and asked, “Oh yeah?

I bit my lip in thought before giving a small nod. As if sensing my nervousness, he began rubbing my upper back but said nothing. Once again I was overwhelmed by how well he understood how my brain worked. 

Thankfully it wasn’t awkward or silent, with Fandango, Aiden, and Xavier shouting at the game in front of us. 

When his hand stilled on my back, I looked over again and gathered together my courage.

“There’s a lot more to IVF than I realized. Like, injections are needed, and then they have to go inside me to get eggs? It’s honestly scary.”

A look of surprise crossed his face for a moment, but then his cheeks turned bright red and he let out a gruff cough.

“Oh yeah, we haven’t really gotten to that part of the conversation yet,” he muttered, sitting up straight, “If it was okay with you… we- uh, we were thinking of going a more traditional route.”

Brows furrowing, I tried to decipher his meaning but came up empty.

“What do you mean?” I questioned.

He let out a low sigh before leaning in close. A little noise of shock left me as his lips pressed right up against my ear.

“We were hoping to delay IVF, and maybe try the normal way. You know, just have sex.”

His voice was tight and quiet, seemingly worried. When I didn’t respond immediately, he continued speaking.

“If you’d rather not, or it didn’t work after a few months, then we could try IVF.”

For a while, all I could do was blankly stare at Fandango’s shirtless back, hazel eyes unseeing as my thoughts and pulse raced. That was not expected in the least, although it was definitely a welcomed alternative. 

“We don’t have a preference who the biological father is, so it would be up to you; whoever you’re more comfortable with.”

When his hand started a soothing motion against my stiff spine once more, I let out a breath I didn’t even realize I was holding. 

“Jesus, Breeze. That’s… Wow, that’s- yeah.” 

“If you’re not comfortable with-”

“No! No I am!” I rushed out, pulling back to find his bright blue eyes anxiously, “I just didn’t expect that at all. For either one of you to even be okay with that, with me.”

Tyler let out a soft chuckle and his hand slid up my back just to pull some of my hair off my neck. Goosebumps popped up along my skin as he leaned back in to my ear.

“We were serious when we said you’re beautiful. Just because we’re in a gay relationship doesn’t mean we’re blind. We’re flexible,” he murmured.

I barely stifled a low moan when warm lips met my neck ever so lightly, and then he was back in his spot. The sly smirk on his face said that he knew exactly what he had started. 

“You’re an ass,” I commented curtly, unable to banish the warmth from my cheeks.

He didn’t reply, instead appearing to focus back on the game. I took the sign that the conversation was over and started snacking on popcorn again, just for my wrist to be snagged and pulled.

As I fell into his lap, I made a noise of confusion. He didn’t reply but continued to guide me up until I was sat in his lap and resting against him. 

My hazel eyes searched his face curiously but he gave nothing away, simply staring ahead. Accepting it for what it was, I relaxed into his body and watched on as Xavier let out a mournful howl and Aiden clapped along. 

Fandango nearly fell out of his chair with laughter.

“You see that, Breezy?” the brunette jeered happily.

As he looked back, I felt another wave of heat cover my face in reaction to the huge smile the spread along his lips. A wink quickly followed.

Without waiting for a reply, he returned to the game and let the trash talk spew. 

…

I was nearly at my wits end with the doctor standing in front of us, preaching at us, and wanted nothing more than to smack the holier-than-thou look off his face. There was no denying the disgust in his face as he looked upon the couple beside me and mentioned something about adoption over pregnancy. 

“So you see-”

“What I see, is that we need to find a different doctor,” I cut in sharply.

I saw both Tyler and Fandango look my way out of the corner of my eye but I paid them no mind, rising to my feet and grabbing up my purse.

“Excuse me, but I think you need to-”

“Nope, we’re done here. Maybe it’s because you’re a closet misogynist, or maybe it’s because you’re not-so-secretly homophobic, but your condescending tone has told me more than enough to know that I don’t want to be in your care.”

Thankfully neither Tyler nor Fandango argued with me and simply followed me out of the office. I managed to hold of the icy facade until we made it into the hallway, and then it broke with a sea of curses.

“I can’t believe him! Did you hear that shit?! And they way he was looking at you two! I wouldn’t trust that man to put his hand anywhere near my who-ha without worrying he was going to try to rip my ovaries out before willingly helping us. Who gives him the right to tell us what’s “right” or how surrogacy has to be done! For all that prick could know, we could be in a relationship together and that’s why we want a baby! But nooooo, he makes an ass out of himself and then adds insult by thinking he can preach his-”

I was startled into silence when suddenly my face was smashed against a warm chest, arms wrapping around me and holding me tight. Fandango’s familiar spicy cologne filled my nostrils quickly and staved off the growing panic.

Another hand came up and started rubbing my upper back as Tyler gave a quiet sigh.

“If you’re uncomfortable with him, we will definitely find another option,” Tyler said quietly.

I nodded against Fandango and turned my head, letting my cheek and ear rest against his solid chest as my eyes found Tyler’s.

“Please. I’d probably end up in prison if I had to listen to him talk again,” I remarked honestly, “Can we just find a woman doctor? I’m sure a female would be more understanding to our situation.”

“Of course. We can call around after lunch?” Fandango offered. 

“Sounds good to me,” Tyler replied.

I pulled away with a quiet thanks to them and shoved my hands into my jacket pocket, letting out a low breath.

“What’s for lunch then?” I questioned.

The two of them exchanged glances before Fandango grinned and nudged Tyler.

“How about we go home and I make some brunch?”

The blond immediately agreed, eyes wide as he bobbled his head up and down.

“You haven’t had brunch until you’ve had Dango’s pancakes. They melt in your mouth,” Tyler urged.

I couldn’t resist a little chuckle at his enthusiasm; it was catching. 

“Sure, sounds delicious. I’m never one to turn down breakfast food,” I agreed, “Let’s hurry though because my stomach is starting to growl.”

Tyler wrapped an arm around my waist as Fandago hooked his around my neck and I was ushered through the doctor’s office as quickly as my feet could move.

“You see, the secret is in the cream cheese. That, and powdered sugar. They’re carb free too which only makes it that much better!” Fandango explained eagerly. 

As he rambled on about the health benefits versus the sugar intake, I slowly let my mind wander, simply enjoying being sandwiched between the two men. 

I’d seriously won the lottery with their friendship, and yet a part of me was still slightly nervous to take the next step. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint them and waste their time, or possibly lose them because of it. 

My emotions wavered and I felt the dragging weight of dark thoughts weaseling their way in, and then Tyler was squeezing my waist to gain my attention again.

“You’re spacing there, Kai. You okay?” 

As I focused back on the younger man, I felt the tendrils of despair slink back into their hidden depths. 

These two were golden as could be. Even if worse came to worst, there’s no way they’d quit being my best friends over it. 

“I’m fine, sorry, just lost in my thoughts,” I admitted easily.

He smirked and shook his head with a little chuckle before saying, “You’re adorable.”

“It’s probably the lack of food getting to you,” Fandango added with a ruffle of my hair, “Let’s get you fed, baby girl.”

And if we were somewhere more private, my panties would have dropped right then and there. The way he said that… Fuck! I’d been called that by a few people, more so a friendly term than flirty, but coming from Fandango? It was the most seductive thing I’d ever heard.

I mentally collected myself and climbed into the backseat, hoping that I could keep my thoughts PG rated at least until I was alone later tonight.


	3. Chapter Two

Curled up against Tyler’s side, I could barely focus on the TV across the room but tried my best to do so. Age of Ultron was such a good movie and I didn’t want to miss a moment.

Tyler’s comforting scent and gentle caresses over my arm made it very hard to stay awake though. 

I was starting to fade once more when the bed dipped down on the other side. Quickly I jolted back awake, just to see Fandango climbing into bed, wearing only black boxers with his still damp locks pulled into a low bun. 

He caught my wandering gaze and I couldn’t muster up the energy to feel embarrassed, only offering him a tired smile.

“I see how it is. I’m gone thirty minutes for a shower and I get replaced,” he teased.

“Oh hush, you big bear. There’s room enough for both of you,” Tyler chided softly.

Fandango grinned despite his playful complaint and took residence on Tyler’s other side, almost dwarfing the smaller man when he wrapped a big leg around his smaller one.

“Are you guys sure this is okay? I don’t want to take alone time away from you,” I asked.

Resting his head on Tyler’s chest, mimicking my position, Fandango reached over and cupped my cheek. The sensation of his calloused thumb rubbing against my skin was both comforting and slightly arousing. 

“Of course this is okay. Gotta get used to it too, because it’s going to be happening a lot more once you’re carrying our child.”

Eyes darting down to Tyler’s slightly paler skin, I fumbled with any sort of response, unsure of how to handle that information. 

More and more, it seemed like I was being drawn into part of their relationship rather than just a friend carrying their baby. While I wasn’t against the idea, I didn’t want to work myself up just to be let down either. 

Neither one spoke up again, but Fandango didn’t move his hand away either, simply sliding it up into my hair with gentle motions. 

A forbidden moan fled my lips as my body instantly went limp and my eyes shut instinctively. His fingers felt incredible, soothing and relaxing in their movements against my scalp. Before I could fight it any longer, I drifted off to the sound of Tyler’s breathing and the feeling of Fandango’s caresses. 

…

The blaring alarm quickly went silent but it was still enough to pull an groan from me, irritation only amplifying when the warm bodies against my back and under my arm started moving.

“S’time to get up,” Tyler murmured.

“Nope.”

“I second that,” Fandango grunted huskily, arm coiling tighter over my abdomen.

A happy noise sounded in my throat as his body curled around mine, and I copied his motions around Tyler, who simply chuckled down at me.

“It’s already six. We gotta be on the road at eight,” he said. 

I was going to simply ignore him until Fandango spoke again, and his hot breath ran over the back of my neck.

“Do we gotta, Breezy? It’s so comfortable. Just tell ‘em we got sick.”

The bigger man moved once more, shifting even closer, and my eyes shot open at the hardness that met the backs of my thighs. Slowly I attempted to inch away, only to be brought back firmly, getting an even better feel of the growing issue. 

My nails tightened into Tyler’s side and I nervously found his sleepy gaze, not exactly certain of how to handle the situation. 

The blond quirked an eyebrow at my pleading glance, but I couldn’t find it in me to say anything. 

“I guess we should get up,” I finally said.

My voice was more of a squeak than anything as I tried my hardest not to move. It was so, fucking, tempting. 

Fandango let out a heavy groan but didn’t budge an inch; Then his face was buried right against the nape of my neck and I reacted before I could think, whining a little sigh and rocking back against his solid body for some sort of relief to the building tension. 

His arm flexed and his hips twitched and a delicious moan washed over my skin in reaction to my movements. My eyes met Tyler’s again, nearly begging him to say something. To my mortification, he started giggling and slapped a hand over his face. 

“You horn dog! Is that why you don’t want to move?!” Tyler scoffed, when he gained control of his laughter.

“S’Not my fault she’s so soft and warm,” Fandango groaned, hips rolling up to meet mine in a way that had my body aching. 

I wanted nothing more than to throw my leg back around his hips and slip his cock out of his boxers. Eyes rolling back, I indulged in the fantasy for just a moment longer. In a perfect world, I would have Tyler in the same position in front of me. 

Suddenly Tyler was moving and I opened my eyes just to find his baby blue eyes centimeters away. The tip of his nose pressed into mine as he studied my face intimately. 

“I can’t blame him, really,” Tyler murmured, “You’re a thing of beauty, even in the morning.”

Surprised, I parted my lips to reply but nothing came out. That was… unexpected. Everything about these two had been unexpected lately! 

Fandango turned my attention back his way when his lips pressed warmly at the base of my neck, trailing soft kisses to the side just to stop with a sharp nip that tore a shuddering gasp from me. When his hand slowly started sliding down my belly, my panic went into overdrive and I could feel my pulse racing just as fast as my thoughts, breath not far behind. 

A soft hand cupped my jaw and then Tyler was kissing me. With a startled moan, I relaxed slightly under his embrace. His lips were so gentle and his touch comforting, even as I recognized fingertips dipping below the waistband of my shorts.

Slowly, I found myself able to react, and cautiously rested my hand along the younger man’s shoulder. Warm and welcoming, he released a sigh and pushed his mouth harder onto mine. 

Without much thought, I lifted my leg to Dango’s wandering hand and let him pull it back, just as I had been imagining earlier. 

“Look at you two. So beautiful, and yet, a perfect masterpiece together. Kaiva, are you okay with this?”

My belly clenched in excitement and then Tyler backed away slightly. 

“Are you?” he urged quietly.

Shifting my hand from the blond to the brunette, I carefully pushed my hand into his dark locks as I managed a weak yes as I pulled his mouth back down. 

Instantaneously Tyler pulled me into another kiss, much more hungry this time with exploring tongues, and Fandango’s hand dove under my shorts. His erection pressed harder against my bottom as I tried not to wiggle under his touch.

His growling moan startled me but he kept me from pulling away from Tyler by latching his mouth hard into my neck again as his fingers wandered lower. It took no time for him to find my clit and set about a teasing pace that had me arching between their bodies. 

“She’s already so wet, Tyler. Feel this.”

My cheeks were hotter than the sun as Dango stopped touching me, only to jerk Tyler’s hand from my face and bring it down to my wetness. Both hands took residence back between my thighs, inciting a frantic moan from my chest at the pleasure that followed. 

Chest heaving and head spinning, I pulled from Tyler to draw in frantic breaths and catch my bearings. 

“Oh god!”

Fandango chuckled deviously against my flesh as he crooked his finger further and pushed deeper into my core. Burning ecstasy grew in leaps and bounds in my core until I was shaking, whimpering, and begging for more.

Tyler pressed a chaste kiss to my mouth before grunting out, “We don’t have a whole lot of time left. Lay on your back, sweetheart.” 

“Uh, okay.”

Fandango moved back across the mattress as Tyler pressed my shoulder, and I quickly fell to his demands. 

Suddenly Fandango was kissing me; it was the exact opposite of Tyler, hard and biting, and it was just as perfect. In the back of my mind, I noticed my shorts and panties being pulled down but couldn’t find it in me to care. 

I nearly flew off the bed when soft hairs tickled my inner thighs, but Tyler gripped hard onto my legs and held me down. The warmth of his tongue was an overwhelming relief to the ache building below. 

My hands found Fandango’s arms and pulled him in closer as out tongues battled. There were so many sensations that it was hard to focus on just one; the skill of Tyler’s tongue, his long locks dancing along my legs, Fandango’s heady kiss and his now wandering hands. 

Fingers pressed back into my wetness and I couldn’t stop the pathetic moan that rushed out. Wetness spread along my hip as Fandango’s cock nudged against it, and I was instantly reminded of what started this whole ordeal. 

Feeling courageous, my hand roamed down his muscular arm to his side and between our bodies, just to cup the bulge in his boxers.

“Fuck!”

“Wh-What-”

Before I could finish the question his mouth was back on mine, biting and licking and sucking aggressively while his hips started thrusting into my hand. Every sensation began to culminate and each breath that passed my lips came out with a begging moan. My hips moved of their own accord against Tyler’s mouth and fingers. Almost overwhelmingly, I felt my end growing near and quickened my hand on Dango’s cock, eager to help him finish with me. 

Big and heavy, his hand pushed up my shirt and squeezed at my breasts. His replying moans were hot against my lips. 

Suddenly Tyler shoved my legs up, his arm holding them in place, and his fingers went so deep it nearly hurt. I broke from the bigger man with a cry of Tyler’s name. One hand darted down and tangled in his soft locks to keep him close; keep his tongue right where it made my legs shake and my head spin. 

Fandango’s fingers twisted around my nipple sharply and I nearly screamed when he bit lightly on my bottom lip before his mouth moved back to my throat.

“You’re shaking, Kaiva. Are you going to come for Ty?”

“Yes! Fuck, yeah, please Tyler, pleasepleasepleaseplease!”

The blond gave a groan and started curling his fingers in a way that sent my head back against the pillows with a silent scream. The hand on my thigh tightened hard enough to bruise while he held me in place as I twitched and wiggled in need. It was close enough to taste. 

“Harder,” Fandango ordered gruffly.

For a moment I was confused and then his hand covered mine, squeezing so tight I was scared of hurting him. His body shivered along side mine before I heard the low growl that rumbled against my neck. 

“Oh baby girl, fuck me; don’t stop. I’m gonna come,” he snarled.

I attempted to speed up my strokes over his length but was torn between that and chasing my own climax. 

The sounds that the big man let out had my hair standing on end, deep and primal in a way that made my insides quiver. A sharp curse mixed into the heady grunts and groans he unleashed and then I felt it. The tell-tale pulsing and twitching of his heavy cock was punctuated by a savage bite into my neck. 

“AH!” 

The searing pain had me jerking in place and yet I couldn’t help clenching around Tyler’s fingers, setting off a landslide of bliss through my body. A scream escaped before I could stop it and I nearly bowed off the bed, the big man pushing me back down with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, there you go baby. God you’re gorgeous.”

Pleasure overrode any embarrassment at his words as I struggled to breathe under the mind-numbing bliss that blanketed my body. Wave after wave, the delicious storm felt like it would never end, until Tyler finally pulled away. 

Even through the haze of my climax, I reached out for the other man and pulled him over me once his hands were in mine. 

Greedy kisses interrupted what ever he was about to say and my clean hand quickly palmed his cock under his shorts. He was already hard and dripping precum so it was easy to set a fast pace. A needy whine filled my mouth as he started thrusting into my hand. 

A moan of shock left me when Fandango’s hand closed around mine, guiding my motions.

“A little slower. He really sensitive, so he likes it gentle; like this.”

Tyler’s head suddenly dropped against my bare shoulder and his moans filled the air.

“Dango, Kai, please. Nyah! Ooh my god.”

My eyes fluttered open and I managed to catch a glimpse of his red cheeks and messy hair before my lips met his soft skin. As I let my tongue dance along his shoulder, I felt his body start shaking, and it was then that Fandango quickened our hands again. 

“You’re doing so good. So good for us,” Fandango groaned.

I wasn’t sure whether he meant that for Tyler, me, or the both of us, but the kiss he planted right under my ear made my heart thump joyfully. 

“Ah! Ah, yeah, th-th-there! Close!”

Ever so gently, I let my teeth scrape across his shoulder and he gave a cry that made my core clench. 

“Come for us, Ty. Come on, baby.” 

The blond went almost limp over me, falling onto his elbow and knees as his muscles shuddered and his cum flowed over our fingers. Little groans and content moans were the only sounds he let out as Fandango slowed to a stop.

Heart pounding and breath heavy, I relinquished my body into the embrace of the mattress, letting exhaustion take over. 

“That was not how I expected this morning to go,” Tyler commented with a little snicker.

I felt my cheeks flush slightly at the comment but said nothing as both men started cracking up.

“Not a bad start to the day though,” Fandango commented, “Think we still got time to get a shower?”

“I’m not leaving this house until I get a shower,” Tyler retorted.

I couldn’t help but grin at their banter, finally letting my eyes open once more. I was surprised to find both of them looking down on me. 

“You okay?” Fandango asked, brushing hair from my forehead.

“Mmhmm, just tired,” I admitted.

“Come on, you can take a shower with us and it’ll wake you up,” Tyler offered.

The thought of being completely naked in front of the both of them, and them being nude in return, was entirely too much and I couldn’t help a weak groan at the thought.

“We’ll keep our hands to ourselves,” Fandango promises with a sly smirk, “Let’s go, there’s plenty of room.”

Before I could give them a proper answer, I was pulled to my feet and pushed by Breeze towards the bathroom, Fandango leading the way as he shamelessly stripped off his boxers. That was a sight I’d never forget. 

When we entered the dimly lit bathroom, Tyler followed Dango’s motions and threw his clothes into the hamper without a worry while the other man started the water. 

I found myself wondering once more how I landed in this situation with my two, absolutely perfect, friends. It was honestly a dream come true.

Tyler waved his hand in my face with a quick snap and I quickly pulled myself out of my inner musings. 

“Do you want help?” he asked.

I attempted to decline his offer but then he was pulling my shirt up and over my head, leaving me bare to their eyes. Fandango was already wetting his hair as we stepped into the ginormous shower and I took a long, long, moment enjoying the sight. His tanned skin was glistening under the cascades pouring down his body, which in turn enhanced his muscles in the most delectable way. 

He wiped his face off and stepped aside, motioning towards the shower head as he poured soap into his palm.

“Your turn, Kai,” Tyler murmured.

“What? No, you can go first,” I assured him.

Honestly, I wanted too see him covered in water as well, but he once again put a stop to my protests by simply taking matters into his own hands and pushing me forward.

Before i could stop him, I was drenched from head to toe, and then hands pulled me aside just to start rubbing along my scalp. 

“‘You’re not allergic to anything, right?” Fandango asked as his fingers worked a lather into my hair.

I shook my head no, afraid to try to speak through the relaxation that seeped through my limbs. 

Tyler took my place under the spray and I watched on eagerly. He looked as modelesque as ever, and I felt the urge to touch him flare up quickly. The way his muscles moved along his sides and arms as he moved his hair back was mesmerizing. 

When he stepped our way, I took a deep breath and forced my brain to go silent. I started to move aside to give him more room to get his shampoo but then he was pressed against me, trapping me between the two of them as they kissed over head. Against my better judgement, I looked up tentatively and was rewarded with Tyler swiftly pulling me into a kiss next. It was short and sweet and made my toes curl.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough. Got a plane to catch soon, remember?”

Despite his discouraging words, Fandango kissed me as soon as Tyler pulled back, earning a snort from the blond man. I turned enough to rest my hands on his shoulders and welcomed the gentle embrace.

“Got a plane to catch soon, Dango,” Tyler teased.

With a little giggle, I pulled away from the bigger man and stepped under the water to wash the shampoo from my hair. 

The shower went by quickly enough and soon we were headed to the airport. All I could think about was sleeping on the long flight, exhausted from the morning activities.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some full blown smut between our three lovers!

Being away from Tyler and Fandango was weird, having been glued to their sides for the past three weeks as we figured out the surrogacy thing and got more comfortable with each other, but it was nice at the same time. 

I needed some ‘me’ time; Not to mention it meant I could indulge in things that weren’t exactly included in their healthy diets. There was something simply perfect about sipping a hot Pumpkin Spiced Latte in the autumn weather with a good book and a warm sweater.

It was closing in on September and I couldn’t be happier, even though it meant shorter days and longer nights. Autumn was my favorite season. I flourished in the cool weather and bonfires. It also meant that if I were to get pregnant soon that most of my pregnancy would be during the cooler months.

I paused and closed my book once more, setting it in my lap as my thoughts consumed my focus. I was seriously planning a pregnancy. I never expected to have children of my own, seeing as I’d never been in a relationship long enough to consider it, so it was rather exciting to think about; Even with all the technicalities required out of it. I couldn’t imagine two more deserving men to have a baby for either. Both were caring and well-grounded, and incredibly protective. Their child was going to have the best life possible. 

For a moment, I pondered the far future. Would I be a permanent part in their relationship as I was now, or would I eventually get pushed aside? 

I strongly hoped for the former option, but I knew by now that nothing was concrete. 

The buzzing of my phone on the table startled me from my thoughts and I quickly swiped it up, answering it immediately once I saw it was Tyler.

“Hey! You guys done for the night?” I asked, tucking the cell between my cheek and shoulder as I scooped my book and drink into hand.

“Yeah, where are you?” he asked.

“Just sitting out by the hotel pool, catching up on my reading. The lighting is pretty good here, even with the sun going down. How soon will you guys be back here?” I replied.

As I headed towards the side door, I chucked my almost empty cup in the trash can to pull out the key card. I could hear Fandango saying something in the background but couldn’t quite make it out, and then Tyler finally answered my question.

“We actually just go to the room. You coming up?” he questioned. 

“Yep, be there in a few!”

The air in the hallway was even colder than the chilly evening outside, causing me to immediately regret my decision against draining the last of the warm Pumpkin Spice liquid before entering. I pulled my Reigns hoodie tighter against my form as I hastened my pace. Surely the room wouldn’t be too cool, and even if it was, I could just snuggle up to one or both of the guys.

At the thought of being wrapped up by both of them, a little smirk crossed my lips and a blush colored my cheeks. It’d been a couple days since that wonderful wake up, but I was honestly hoping something would happen again, or we could get onto trying for a baby soon. I hadn’t had much of a sex drive since my last semi-serious hook up but now it was back with a vengeance. 

I hurried into the elevator once the doors opened and impatiently pushed at the button, bouncing slightly on my heels in an attempt to keep up my body heat. The car seemed to move extra slow as it ascended the floors but finally it came to a stop and I was able to get out. I shoved the key card into the door and wasted no time getting into the room. 

“Honeys, I’m home,” I called jokingly as I slid off my shoes. 

As I moved, my brain registered that something was… off, or strange rather. The room was silent and the lights were dimmed. 

Quickly I felt on alert and I readied my book to whack someone with it as I rounded the barrier wall between the bedroom area and the door. The sight I found made me weak. Book falling as my mouth dropped, I could only manage a noise of excited confusion as I took in the scene.

Fandango and Tyler laid back on the bed, both in only boxer-briefs with hands wandering exposed bodies. The light I had wrongly assumed as dimmed was actually just candle light from the night stands on either side of the bed. There were rose petals starting at the foot of the bed that led in a trail that stopped right in front of my feet. It was everything out of a romance novel and I wasn’t sure if I was more surprised, embarrassed, or enamored by it. 

With a low sigh from the blond, they parted and both looked my way. Immediately I felt on the spot and I nervously adjusted the hoodie on my arms as I sent them an awkward smile. 

“Come here, beautiful,” Tyler spoke first.

“A-Are you sure? This, uh, this seems awfully intimate,” I asked weakly. 

“Then we succeeded in our mission,” Fandango replied with a smirk, “Come.”

My fingers shook as I unzipped the hoodie while my feet moved absentmindedly towards them. I shrugged the jacket off onto my bag against the wall before I climbed onto the bed carefully. 

“Did you have a good day?” Tyler asked, hand finding mine and pulling me between the two of them.

“It was relaxing,” I answered meekly.

I allowed him to pull me down and Fandango turn me so I was seated between their bodies. Almost instantly the older man cupped my chin and planted a rough kiss against my lips. Meanwhile Tyler’s hand rubbed along my side just to tuck under my shirt against my belly. I couldn’t help squirming slightly under their easy contact and found myself with one hand covering Tyler’s while the other wound into Dango’s dark locks. 

He let out a soft groan against my mouth before placing a sharp nip against my bottom lip. 

“Do you have a preference?” Tyler asked suddenly, startling me with how close his voice sounded, “It’s your choice.”

Anxiety pounded in my heart and sent my pulse racing as I considered his question. I really couldn’t choose between the two of them, both extremely attractive in their ways. 

“I- I, uh, can’t choose,” I finally whispered as Fandango pulled back, intense eyes concentrated on my red face.

“Can’t you guys just choose?” I added quickly.

“Don’t be afraid that you’re going to hurt our feelings,” Fandango said, fingers trailing from my face down my throat, “We’re okay with whatever decision you make.”

Eyes shutting, I shook my head quickly, willing my nerves to calm .

“You don’t get it. It’s not that. I just- You- Umm, I’m just attracted to you both, insanely so. I can’t choose because I want you both.”

I jumped slightly in place when Tyler’s face fell into the crook between my neck and shoulder, a long heavy groan reverberating against my muscles.

Dango grinned and his fingertips slowly danced back towards his lover. 

“Really now?” he purred warmly, gorgeous blue orbs narrowing perceptively, “Is that right? You hear that Breezy?”

Fandango jerked on something behind me, most likely Tyler’s hair, and the younger man let out a seductive gasp, his nails digging light crescents into my belly. 

“Fuck, yeah, I heard,” Tyler moaned, “Kai, babe, does that mean we both get to have you?”

Torn between excited and embarrassed, I let out a little mewl of distress and copied Tyler’s motions, craning my neck to bury my face between Dango’s cheek and the pillow. 

“Yeah,” I managed to mutter weakly, “If you’re okay with that.”

Fandango moved and his big hand slid over mine to bring it down, right over his erection. Fuuuccckkk me. His no nonsense attitude was incredibly hot. 

“That is more than okay, baby girl. But there are still more choices you have to make. Do you want us one at a time, at the same time? What’s your favorite position? Do you want it sweet and slow, or-”

“Jesus Christ Dango, you’re going to kill me,” I whimpered, mind flooded with all kinds of dirty images that made me ache.

“Sooo? What do you want, beautiful?” Tyler questioned huskily, hand pushing further up my torso until his fingers flexed over the lace cup of my bra.

“I hate you guys. Pure evil,” I muttered, stalling for time.

“You don’t have to be shy,” Fandango commented gently.

Fingers pried my face away from his and I bit my lip shamefully as my eyes dropped to his collar bone.

“I know. It’s just- It’s embarrassing, you know? It’s been a while since I’ve actually been with anyone I was really attracted to, and not to mention that there was never any talking or anything. It was just bam and done, so any ability to talk while under this pressure has long been lost. Not to mention-”

His mouth on mine silenced my complaining, and I was exceedingly grateful for it. Dango tasted like whiskey and sweetness as his tongue plunged between my parted lips. I drank in his flavor happily as my left hand reached out for Tyler. Thankfully he caught it and laced our fingers together, bringing my hand to his lips. 

A little gasp escaped when my shirt was pushed up in a demanding manner and then I was being tugged on. I helped wiggle free of the fabric while Fandango’s fingers worked on my bra clasp, swiftly unsnapping it and throwing it along with my blouse.

With unexpected force, I was shoved back onto the bed and warm lips wasted no time finding my nipple. 

“Oh fuck.”

Although quiet, my whimper apparently didn’t go unnoticed, Tyler quickly joining Fandango’s movements on the other side. 

Lip bitten and nails digging into the blankets, I was barely able to control my reaction to their touches, little bits of moans and whines escaping with every new sensation. 

When Tyler popped off, I let out a relieved sigh, but he subdued it with a quick kiss. Happy to have something to do, my hands found his soft hair and pulled him into a deeper embrace, shuddering as his tongue traced my bottom lip. 

Fandango pulled away after a moment and his hand rushed down to my jeans, button and zipper coming undone immediately. My heartbeat pounded in my ears as his fingers slipped beneath jean and panties, and I could hardly focus as he began talking.

“How about this? Breezy gets to make love to you first, and then I’ll take over after?” Fandango proposed huskily.

Tyler drew back and I started to answer, but then Dango’s fingers were pushing in and I nearly collapsed in on myself. With a shuddering groan, I arched into his hand and my fingers tightened in Tyler’s hair. 

“I’d say she likes the idea,” Tyler chuckled.

“Mm, yes! I do.”

Proposed plan in thought, I released Tyler’s locks just to tug at his boxer-briefs. 

“Impatient little lady, aren’t you?” Breeze teased, “I think you need to kick it up a notch if she’s still able to be so feisty, Dango.”

“What, no I-ooooh fuck!”

Fandango was suddenly over me, kissing me with such strength I worried blood might be drawn, his fingers curling and flexing so rapidly that my thighs clamped around his wrist for some break in the sudden delight tormenting my core.

“No, no, we can’t have that,” Tyler mused.

I felt him move on the bed before my legs were pushed apart, powerful hands holding them in place.

“Wait, let’s get rid of these first.”

I had the good sense to shift and help ease the burden as my jeans were pulled, but once my body was completely bare, I lost all ability to do more than beg; Fandango’s hand working in a way that had me near the edge of coming already. 

“Good girl, come for Dango, Kai.”

Warm and gentle, the blond’s hands rubbed along my thighs as Dango’s rough contrasting digits sent me higher into bliss. 

Lips parting to draw in heaving breaths, Dango’s forehead rested against mine and my voice was no longer quieted 

Curses, begs, and cries for the older man fled my lips in a way that would normally have me dying of chagrin. 

“Get over here, baby,” Fandango commanded suddenly.

His fingers slipped out quickly and, before I could stop it, a whine of pure agony escaped. 

“Jesus, look how wet you are, sweetheart. Shh, don’t worry, we’ve got you. Are you ready?”

Tyler’s hands were still comforting and loving as he took his place between my legs. He was apparently waiting for an answer though, and stopped just short of his weeping head brushing against my lips. 

“Ty, I swear to god, I might murder you if you don’t just fuck me already.”

That got a good laugh out of them but thankfully he gave into my greedy demand. It felt so strange to be filled again, to accept more than fingers, and it was almost too much at first. A choked cry came from my throat and my hands quickly scrambled to take hold of something, finding Tyler’s knee and Dango’s forearm to squeeze as I battled against the onslaught of elation. It didn’t help matters that he was over average in length.

Tyler’s high-pitched whine caught my attention as I struggled to stay still and breathe. 

“That good, Breezy?” Fandango jeered softly.

“Unhh, shut up,” Tyler snapped, voice strained and hoarse.

Fandango’s hand started gentle motions over my lower belly before sliding back between my thighs, fingers lightly brushing along the point where Tyler and I joined then back to my aching nub.

It was beyond the dirtiest thing I’d ever experienced, and I loved it. 

Breeze paused when we were finally hip to hip. The bed shifted and my eyes opened in surprise as he fell over me. 

Fandango met him in a hungry kiss, and I looked on in marvel. Tyler rested on one palm while the other arm laid across Dango’s shoulders, making an awkward pretzel out of our bodies that was surprisingly not uncomfortable. 

“Are you good?” Tyler asked once his mouth was free again, eyes searching mine.

“Good, great, please move.”

My eyes slammed shut once more as he did as I asked, drawing out slowly just to thrust back in with vigor. Our moans synchronized momentarily before he set about a pace that stole my breath and thought. Fandango’s fingers began to move again and I nearly flew off the bed. 

“Fuck, oh fuckfuckfuck. Ty, I-”

It was overwhelming how fast and hard the sensations barraged my body. Being stretched open, feeling another’s body against mine, hearing the moans and sighs, it was cathartic. 

“Damn it, Kaiva, you feel so good,” Tyler groaned, forehead pressing against mine as Dango slid aside, “So wet, so tight, so- fuck- perfect.” 

“Look at her, Ty. Look what you’re doing to her. She’s all flushed and shaking. Make her come, baby, then fill her up.”

It was shameful how his words effected me; mortifying how enticing the thought was. 

“Oh you like that, don’t you Kai? You want him to come in you, don’t you, baby girl? Just come for him and he’ll give you what you want.”

His words obviously effected Tyler as much as they did me, the sound of our bodies filling the air with renewed vigor as his thrusts grew deeper, more frantic. Everything was so close to tipping over that I actually hurt. My core ached for release, welcoming every new sensation as added fuel. Fandango switched up the direction of his fingers and it was like the world snapped. 

Head falling back, spine arching, I caught Tyler in a frantic kiss in hopes muffling the now shrieking cries from my lips as pleasure washed over my being. Tyler groaned heavily as my legs wrapped around him and held him in close as he sent wave after wave crashing through me. 

His mouth left mine with a growling moan that sent shudders through my core.

“Tyler, please come, please, please, please!” 

“Oh god yeah, I’m gonna come, fuck, baby, yes!” 

Another biting kiss came as his body slammed to a halt against mine, muscles shaking and twitching, and I reveled in disbelief at how satisfying it was to feel his warmth pooling in me. 

Fandango let out a soft curse before yanking Tyler back and aggressively slamming their mouths together. Through partially lidded eyes, I watched the passion flowing between them as I tried to catch my breath.

“My turn,” Fandango murmured as he shifted onto his knees.

Tyler placed a chaste kiss to my lips before rolling off the bed, saying something about cleaning up. 

“No, no, come back,” Dango replied immediately.

Before I could understand what was happening, I was rolled onto my hands and knees and pulled back until my legs were straddling his. 

“Tyler’s one of those lucky few who can come twice in a row. Come on baby, let’s show her.”

My eyes hesitantly found Tyler’s as he crawled back on the bed.

“Are you okay with that?” he questioned, sitting propped against the pillows.

I nodded immediately. If I was able to please them both at the same time, I was taking the opportunity, no questions asked.

He uttered a small curse and started stroking his limp dick, meanwhile hands pulled my hips up and I felt Dango’s cock rest against my entrance.

“You ready, baby girl?” he asked, hand slowly running up my spine.

I managed a positive reply and wiggled my hips invitingly. Without hesitation, he thrust in until his hips slammed against mine. Straight away I could feel the slight difference between their size and a little hiss left my lips in shock. Dango gave a low rumbling noise that border lined pornographic as he came to a stop. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? I love how thick he is, stretches you just right,” Tyler mumbled.

Rolling my gaze up his fit form, I found his blue eyes glazed over with lust as he bit his lower lip. When our eyes connected, he gave a little smirk and reached out, tangling his fingers in my hair just to pull as he shimmied slightly down the bed. 

I welcomed him with parted lips and let him set the pace, unsure of myself from lack of practice. 

“Just look at you,” Tyler sighed loftily, bringing heat to my cheeks, “Gorgeous, but even more so when you’re between us.”

Fandango’s fingers flexed over my hips in warning before he pulled back, moving much slower than expected. 

“That she is. We got lucky, baby.”

Tyler made a hum of agreement and I could hardly stop from smiling at their comments. 

The sweetness of the moment was taken over by passion when Dango picked up the pace of his thrusts. It was unbelievable that I was able to feel anything other than pain as his cock filled more that I could rightfully handle, much less after having just came. If anything though, it was better. Tyler was right; the stretch was astonishing. 

I was so lost in my own bliss that I didn’t realize I had stopped moving until Tyler gently pulled on my hair. A moan escaped against his cock in reaction to the stinging in my scalp, and he did it again, sending goosebumps across my skin. 

Dango shifted on his knees, mumbled something, and pulled back. 

“Hey!” 

Aggravated, I was fixing to give him a piece of my mind, but then I was dragged down the bed by my waist. 

“One foot on the floor,” he instructed, “Ty, slide down here.”

The blond looked confused but did as asked, as did I. One foot planted on the ground, the other kneeling on the bed, I started to question the older man’s motives, and then his foot came to rest by my knee on the bed. His arm hooked under my belly and, without warning, he slammed in. 

A squeal of pleasure and shock filled the air and I stiffened in his hold, shuddering as Dango pushed so deep I almost wanted to pull away. 

“Tyler’s waiting for you, baby girl,” Fandango grunted, pushing me easily down onto my elbows.

Tyler had a look of pure amusement on his mug as I struggled against the debilitating pleasure searing through my core. Finally I managed to lean forward enough to swallow him back between my lips. 

His moan was so beautiful that I wanted to savor it for hours, and then his hands were back in my hair, impatiently setting a fast pace. 

Between the two of them and the overwhelming ecstasy of the situation, I was lost. It was too much and yet everything I wanted. As the arm around my waist tightened, I moaned over Tyler’s cock and pushed back against Dango.

“Good girl, you gonna come for me?” the older man growled huskily. 

I popped up with a heady moan and nodded furiously. If he stopped again for any reason, I felt I might explode. 

“Yes, fuck! Plea- AH!”

He shoved my head back down with a heavy hand and I eagerly followed the silent instruction, taking Tyler back in my mouth with a hungry moan. 

“That’s our girl. Taking us both so good. Fuck yeah.”

The teasing edge of release had my thighs trembling as I rocked back onto him, and forward again to suck on Tyler’s cock. 

“Gonna make me come again, sweetheart. Do you swallow?” Tyler asked, voice shaking as his hand carded through my locks.

I managed a slight nod and the moan he gave had my core clenching, right around Dango as he thrust back in. 

“Mother fuck, I can’t- Fuck. I gotta- gonna come, baby girl.” 

Fandango’s body dwarfed mine as he rested against my back, one hand holding him up as the other resurfaced against my clit. 

“But you’re gonna come with me. Got it? Need you to milk my dick real good, baby.” 

Although muffled, I gave a whimpering moan as a reply, Tyler hissing and jerking on my hair in response. 

“Oh, oh, yeah, right there, Kai. Yeeaah!”

With a frantic moan, I bobbed my head faster and took him deeper, ignoring the tears in my eyes as he pressed past my gagging point. His entire body jerked and his cock pulsed until he finally spilled into my mouth. I swallowed around him just to nearly be shoved off with a cry. 

“Fiesty little thing,” Breeze laughed, hand snarling in my locks to hold me down against his thigh, “Look at me, sweetheart.”

I managed to roll my eyes up to meet his but couldn’t hold contact as Fandango’s fingers squeezed along my sensitive nub, tearing a mournful groan from deep within my chest. 

Sweat and drying tears painted my face as my body finally gave in once more. It was so much more intense the second time around and the emotions that came with it were startling, fresh tears escaping as I nearly clung to Tyler’s thigh for dear life 

“Dango, please!”

Vicious and deep, the big man snarled and his pace grew frantic, more demanding. Between indiscernible growls and moans I made out my name before a sweet warmth filled my core, and it was with great shock that I felt another orgasm sweep through, barely skirting the last. 

Everything wavered for a few moments, a quiet darkness taking over until I shook myself back to reality, coming to at the soothing hands on my back and arms. 

“That was incredible,” was all I could muster.

Laughter filled the air as Tyler shook under me. I lazily opened my eyes as fingers pushed my hair back. 

“You are incredible,” Tyler murmured. 

Fandango’s warm breath fanned against my cheek before a sweet kiss landed. I preened silently under their kind attention, but it was interrupted by the older man soon enough. 

I wanted to crumble into a ball on the bed and whine at the sudden empty feeling left behind as he pulled away. 

“We need to get cleaned up real fast. Then you can crash,” he commanded gently, “Come on Kai, you too Breezy!”

It was with protesting limbs and pathetic groans that I followed him into the bathroom, letting him force me into a warm shower just long enough to rinse off and wash my hair. Once that was finished, I simply collapsed back on the mattress, not bothering with clothes or blankets. Before either one was back in bed, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit jealousy and some one on one time in this one!

It was stupid, and I could probably blame it on changing hormones, but I was jealous. A lot more jealous than I ever thought I would be. The angry, green eyed monster was clawing its way up my belly and I wanted to do nothing more than slap the dainty hand off Dango’s shoulder, push her away from him with unnecessary force; but I resisted.

It was just a story line. Knowing that didn’t take away the initial hurt of seeing them kiss though. 

Hadn’t she said there was no attraction between them anyway? I was just being stupid. So stupid.

Of course she was a lot skinnier, a little prettier, and she could actually wrestle where as I hadn’t stepped foot into a legit match yet, and she seemed to genuinely care about both Fandango and Tyler even if it was as a friend. 

Oh! Damn it, I needed to get a move on! Swallowing thickly and forcing out a little cough, I took a step back away from the couple making out.

“I- uh, I see you’re busy. I’ll just… go,” I muttered under my breath, running a hand through my hair out of aggravation as Fandango and Summer jerked apart in apparent shock.

Even as he called out for me to stop, I let the door slam and hurried away from the car wreck of a scene. Once I was out of the range of the cameras, I searched for the nearest restroom and ducked inside quickly. I needed to get my emotions together. Rage and distress would do nothing for my already slightly blotchy complexion. 

Leaning against one of the sinks, I gripped the porcelain tight as I stared down my reflection, chastising myself harshly. I had no right to be jealous! Sure, there was some unusual relationship going on between the three of us, but Tyler and Fandango were the only two technically committed. I was the uncertain outlier. I wasn’t a permanent fixture; an easily replaceable factor if things took a turn for the worse. Why hadn’t they asked Summer to do this instead of me anyway?

Quickly I realized that trying to rationalize my thoughts wasn’t helping one bit. If anything, I was making it worse. 

I knew my emotions were going to take a tumble the moment creative insisted on splitting Breezango up, making Summer and I the catalyst. They didn’t listen to any of my protests and insisted it was for the best. Fandango would “cheat” on our tag team with Summer, who was currently the valet for the “B-Team”. That would lead to estrangement between him and I because of my obvious crush on him, and between him and Tyler for fraternizing with the enemy; Not to mention tear open old wounds since both of them had dated her in story lines previously. 

The door to the bathroom opened and I flinched in surprise, looking over to find Summer with a subdued expression on her face.

“I wish we could have had a chance to talk about this, girl to girl, before we were just shoved into it,” she commented.

“Why?” I asked, confused.

With a rueful smile, she marched over and grabbed my hands up into hers. I almost jerked away in reaction but caught myself at the last moment. Instead, I settled for staring at her with eyebrows raised in perplexity. 

“You’re a good actress, but no one is that good. I promise there’s nothing there between us, even now. I consider Fandango a good friend but that’s it,” she explained.

Her thumbs soothingly rubbed the tops of my hands as I chewed on my bottom lip and digested her words. 

With a soft sigh and heavy eye roll, I replied, “I know that, I swear I do. It’s just- Stupid.”

“I would think you were weird if it didn’t bother you at least a little bit to see your boyfriend kiss another woman,” Summer teased gently. 

Boyfriend? A small laugh escaped my lips as I shook my head quickly, pulling away from her slowly.

“Oh, no, he’s not my boyfriend!” I heard the harsh denial in my tone and explained, “I mean, they’re the ones in a relationship. I’m the surrogate best friend.”

I tried hard to keep my deeper insecurities insisde, but it was plenty obvious if her expression was any indication. She appeared to be debating something before she finally spoke.

“Look, it might not be my place, but let me just tell you that you’re far more than that to them. You might want to sit and talk about it, if you really think you’re not a part of that relationship, because I promise that they see you as an equal.”

A few moments passed by where I could feel the cogs spinning in my brain, trying to wrap my head around the new information, and all I could managed was a weak “huh”.

The blonde laughed and patted my shoulder gently, then offered a warm smile my direction. 

“Seriously, talk to them. You’d be surprised what you find out. I’ve got to get out to my match now, but please, feel free to my number from Tyler to talk to me.”

I thanked her quietly and watched her walk out, unsure of the legitimacy of her words. One thing was sure though. I needed to talk to them like she said. Letting this brew and cause negativity would only cause trouble. 

…

Since we had the next two days relatively free, other than the boys having a meet and greet an hour away the next day, Dango and Tyler had invited me back to their house. I figured it was the perfect time to talk about my personal issue and concerns, and get a solid answer to just what this was.

Except as soon as we were in the house, talking didn’t happen. The rest of the night was spent in hot and heavy passions that had all thought of conversation from my mind. 

I woke in the morning to neither one by my side. It was startling, but I took the chance to stretch across the large expanse of mattress and let myself wake up completely. The scent of coffee and something sweet wafted through the house and I couldn’t help but grin at the thought of Fandango’s pancakes. 

The growl in my stomach and pressure of my bladder forced me out of bed before long and I snatched up a pair of Fandango’s shorts from on top the dresser while pulling my discarded shirt back on. My first stop was the bathroom and then I headed on towards the kitchen, mentally psyching myself up for the conversation that needed to occur.

“Well, good morning gorgeous!” 

I jumped slightly but quickly found Fandango by the stove with a spatula in his hand and a stack of pancakes on the counter top nearby.

“Good morning, handsome,” I replied quietly.

A little flush covered my cheeks at the rasp in my voice, but I tried not to dwell on it; he didn’t seem to notice or mind. I quickly crossed the expanse of the kitchen just to wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face against his bare back and hugging him tight. His chuckle reverberated through his form as his hands came to rest over mine.

“Where’s Ty?” I questioned.

“He had to go help with something at NXT, something about setting up a promo class with a few of the newbie or something,” Fandango explained, “He should be back soon.”

I nodded and pulled back, deciding instead to set up on the free counter space and watch him work. 

No matter what he was doing, Fandango always moved with ease and precision. It was almost like poetry in motion. I could watch him for hours. My eyes drifted down his fit form and lingered a little too long on the hip indentations under his low-slung shorts, the noise of his throat clearing startling me from my visual feast. 

I started to mutter an apology as my cheeks heated upon seeing the smirk on his face, but he cut me off immediately with a passionate kiss. The spatula fell with a sharp clatter to the stove as he shuffled over to stand between my spread legs. 

As his teeth claimed my bottom lip and let out a little groan, I took the initiative to wrap my legs around him, hooking my ankles together behind his thighs to hold him close. My hands wasted no time exploring the muscular planes of his back, while one of his hands cupped my jaw and held me still. 

A broken cry escaped my throat as he suckled on my lip still trapped between his teeth. When he finally released my sore flesh, it was simply to bite along my neck instead. Fingers and nails scraped up his spine and curled into his locks, silently asking for more as my head tilted to give him more room. 

“T-This- This is okay?” I gasped breathlessly as his tongue danced up to my earlobe. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he murmured.

His teeth sunk hungrily into my throat, cutting off my explanation as I cursed and bowed against him. I couldn’t do more than hiss and hold onto him as intense pain and pleasure washed through my body. 

With a loud pop, relief flooded the pained area and he stood back to his full height with a sultry smirk. 

“Look at you, so beautiful.”

I barely had time to feel flustered under his praise before he was kissing me again. It was so much, but it was far from a bad thing; It was nice not to overthink. If Dango said it wasn’t an issue to fool around without Tyler, I would accept it for what it was. 

“Pancakes?” I asked, suddenly worried we might set the stove on fire.

“All done and off,” he replied quickly.

Hands slipped under my bottom and tugged me closer to the edge of the counter. I let out a squeak as I felt momentarily off balance, but then he was pressed flush against me and I got a good feel of his cock against my core. 

He grunted warmly before disconnecting our lips, leaving me whining at the loss. I was shocked when he suddenly dropped to a crouch.

“Lift up, babe,” he instructed with a gentle pat to my thigh.

With red face and silly grin, I did as asked and watched nervously as he pulled the loose shorts off with ease. I bit my lip in awe as he wasted no time, kissing and nipping up my inner thighs. I’d honestly began to think he wasn’t one for going down on someone, seeing as he’d never done it with me and I’d never seen him do it with Tyler, but apparently I was wrong. 

Teasing and light, his tongue danced up my lips lightly, over and over, until finally delving in to caress my clit. A sharp hiss escaped as my head fell back and I scratched at the counter top in restraint as his hesitance seemed to disappear. With a shake of his head, his tongue started a quick dance over my sensitive nerves. 

“Ah, oh god, baby!” I gasped, shocked as his teeth scraped lightly along my flesh, “So good!” 

It got much harder to breathe when two fingers pushed easily into my wet entrance and stretched through my core. My spine snapped stiff and I couldn’t resist the urge to keep my hands to myself any longer, letting my fingers delve into his hair and gently pull him closer. He moaned against my clit and quickened his thick digits. With careful precision, he found that one sweet spot deep down and sent me nearly over the edge with a squeal. 

“I-I’m gonna- Gonna come! Dango, there, fuck, please don’t stop!” 

My legs shook and I felt my lip splitting between my teeth as I tried to muffle the frantic curses and moans threatening to spill. Like a tidal wave, pleasure flooded head to toe with an overwhelming force until he pulled back. 

There was a feral edge to his gaze when he jumped back to his feet and shoved his shorts down. Before he could do more, I snagged his cock and pulled him in place. 

“Fuck! Good girl, Kai,” he moaned huskily.

I flashed him a pleased smile but it was instantly wiped away when he thrust in. He snagged my legs and directed them up and open, hands wrapping around my ankles to keep them in place. My hands found his arms upon his next thrust in, and my lips parted in a silent scream. Nothing yet had felt so intense with them, so deep I almost wanted to push him away. If this were a hentai, I could surely see the outline of his cock in my belly. I could do nothing more than whimper and moan under his form and take all he had to give. 

His head ducked down and I leaned in keenly to catch his kiss, delighting in the lustful gaze that lingered along mine. The tender moment lasted only seconds longer before he was back at full height with an expression of awe on his face; eyes staring down where we joined. I sneaked a glance but found myself mortified at the sight of his thick dick plunging in and out of my core. It was too much to handle as I felt that tell-tale flicker of bliss tightening in my belly again. 

His fingers clenched around my ankles as his pace faltered, a wild thrust going so deep that I yelped and nearly jumped off the counter top. 

“Touch yourself, baby girl. Make yourself come again,” Fandango ordered gruffly. 

I shifted onto one elbow and reached down without hesitation, furiously rubbing my clit in time to his thrusts. 

“Fandango, oh my god! I- I- Nnh!” 

Between the jolting of his body against mine and the boiling ecstasy threatening to tip over once more, I felt at a loss for words. My head thumped dully against the cabinet door and my brows furrowed as the teasing edge of climax bubbled up within reach. 

“Oooh fuck, Kaiva!”

Suddenly he released my legs, hands instead jerking me up into a biting kiss that I was all too eager to return even as pain blossomed though my lips. His rumbling growl resonated in my mouth as his hips slammed into mine. Rapture of the sweetest kind shattered through my core, and I found myself clawing to hold him as his name came out roughly. 

I relished the sinful sensation of his come spilling into me with a heady groan. His twitching muscles flexed under my hands as he came to a halt and we parted with heavy breaths. 

His forehead came to rest on my shoulder and I gave into my internal craving to touch him again, one hand playing with his slightly sweaty locks and the other rubbing along his tense back. 

A short moan startled us both upright, and I was shocked to find Tyler propped against the island bar as Fandango pulled away. The blonde had the gall to smirk as he stroked his length leisurely. 

“That was quite the show,” he murmured, lip bitten seductively, “Next time, it’s your turn to watch.”

“Of course, baby,” Fandango nearly purred as he strutted over to the younger man, “Let me make it up to you.”

It was still earth shattering to see the two of them being intimate, and I could hardly watch without shying away out of embarrassment when Fandango dropped to his knees. 

“Ohhh!”

Tyler moan filtered through the air brokenly as his fingers threaded into Fandango’s long strands. The expression of lust and adoration on his face was a thing of beauty. He whispered moans of encouragement that made even my toes curl. The cadence of his voice rose to a peak and I chewed my sore bottom lip in delight as his body began reacting; back arching, arm tensing, face reddening. If I could take a picture to last a life time, it’d have a special place in my phone forever. 

“Oh, oh Dango! Babe, fuu-”

His head fell back and sent his blond locks cascading as his face scrunched up in obvious delight, a keening cry leaving his parted lips as Fandango moaned lowly from below. 

The big man pulled away only when Tyler began patting his shoulder, and the blond easily collapsed back against the counter. 

“So, pancake?” Fandango asked, smirk tilting up his lips mischievously as he looked between the two of us. 

Once more, the discussion was postponed for another time.


End file.
